MEMORIAS
by xiomarahillary29
Summary: VICTORIA VOLVIO PERO PARA CONVERTIRLA E INCONSCIENTE Y EN MANOS DE LOS VULTURIS DEJANDO A EDWARD SOLO Y A DIAS DE SU BODA.
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba sentada esperando a que Edward llegara se había ido de caza de nuevo bueno a eso ya me había acostumbrado pero cada vez lo extrañaba mas así que me iba con Alice y ella como siempre me llevaba de compras ,mi ropero estaba lleno de ropa pero yo ni siquiera me molestaba en mirarlo pero hoy todos se habían ido de caza así que no sabía qué hacer era viernes y Charlie se había ido de pesca y regresaba el lunes.**

**Vi **_**cumbres borrascosas**_** en mi repisa lo agarre y me fui al patio trasero me eche en el pasto y deje que el sol cayera a mi cara, si sol, era una de las pocas veces que salía sol en forks.**

**Me había quedado dormida hasta que escuche una voz.**

― **¡Despierta, despierta! ****―**** Escuché una voz a lo lejos que me hablaba pero no sabía quién era.**

― **¡DESPIERTA BELLA! ****―****La misma voz, esta vez más fuerte y cerca.**

― **¡AAAHHH! ****―**** Un grito desgarrador se escucho en alguna parte y al mismo momento comprendí que era yo la que gritó.**

―**Abre los ojos Bella****―**** me susurró la voz, que ahora estaba al lado mío.**

**De a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, al principio estaba todo borroso, no distinguía nada, tuve que pestañear varias veces para poder recién distinguir un color, por un momento no sabía cuál era pero el rojo empezó a apoderarse de toda mi visión.**

― **¿Cómo durmió la señorita? ¿Repuso las fuerzas? ¿Cree que pueda ponerse de pie? ****―**** Habló la voz pero esta vez cargada de sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi pie izquierdo, lo levantaba y lo dejaba caer.**

― **¡AAAAHHHH! ****―**** Grité con todo lo que me daba la garganta, mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos.**

― **¡OH! ¿Te hice daño querida? ****―**** Dijo la voz.**

**Mientras hablaba pude distinguir que era aguda y melodiosa como la de un bebe.**

**Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y traté de concentrarme en el punto rojo y de a poco se fue despejando mi visión, hasta que logré identificar el punto rojo, era Victoria.**

― **¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué…?****―**** Traté de decir mis preguntas en voz alta pero el miedo y la incertidumbre no me dejaban terminarlas y el hecho de que mi pierna me dolía y mucho…**

**Victoria de a poco se fue acercando a mí, hasta quedar al lado mío.**

―**Uy, lo siento si te desperté es que pasaba por aquí y te encontré y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad ****―**** Dijo Victoria a mi oído.**

**¿Una oportunidad? ¿Para qué? Todavía no entendía porque me tenía aquí, porque no me dejo morir, si al final eso era lo que ella quería.**

―**Pero… ¿por qué? ****―**** Le pregunté al fin.**

―**Muy fácil, no podría cumplir mi venganza, quiero ser yo la que te mate, quiero verte sufrir y suplicar por tu vida mientras yo voy rompiendo cada uno de tus huesos. ****―**** Y mientras decía esto, tomó mi pie izquierdo nuevamente y con su otra mano apretó la parte de la pantorrilla hasta dejar en astillas los huesos de ahí.**

― **¡AAAHHH! ¡NOOOO! ****―**** Grité con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Empecé a arrastrarme por en lugar en que me tenía, era un lugar seco sin vida, en mi mente vino otro lugar parecido a este y cuando los comparé me di cuenta que estaba en el prado, en nuestro prado ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?**

― **¿Duele? Ooohhhh. ****―**** Dijo con voz sarcástica, el dolor era insoportable, no me dejaba ni siquiera poner mis ideas en orden.**

**La vista se me estaba nublando, ya no podía verla con claridad, tenía que salir antes que el dolor me absorbiera, empecé a arrastrarme de nuevo por el prado, pero alcance a avanzar solo un poco cuando ella me tomo por el brazo herido y me estampó contra un árbol gigante, sentí como se quebraba algo dentro de mí y lo único que pude escuchar en ese momento fue mi gritos desgarrador, me sorprendí que tuviera fuerzas para efectuarlo, luego empecé a escuchar un pitido en los oídos, y sentí un liquido en mi boca, me toque los labios y pude ver como mi mano se manchaba de sangre al toser.**

**Mis lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, era lo único que se sentía bien en ese momento, aquellas tibias lagrimas que parecían acariciar mis mejillas y trataban de consolarme.**

―**Creo que aún no es suficiente… quiero más… ****―**** Tomo mis rodillas, aunque la izquierda prácticamente no existía, y las doblo al mismo tiempo.**

― **¡AAAAHHHH, NOOOO, PAARAAA! ****―**** Todas las palabras me salieron en un desgarrador grito que lo único que hacia era añadir un dolor más a todo lo que sentía.**

―**JAJAJAJA… Este es el pago Bella, pareja por pareja. Edward hizo sufrir a mi James yo hare lo mismo contigo.**

**Mi cuerpo no lo soporto más y empecé a vomitar sangre, ella me miro seria esta vez.**

―**Eres una verdadera tentación, pero gracias a que tuve la ocurrencia de alimentarme bastante últimamente no tengo sed de ti, así que todavía puedo divertirme y hacerte sufrir un poco más, sin que tu sangre altere nada.**

― **¡YA PARA! ¡HAZLO… DE UNA… VEZ!**

**Pero el dolor seguía y se intensifico cuando el pie de Victoria se alejo hasta llegar a mi estomago y lo empezó a presionar lentamente, el dolor era aún peor que los huesos rotos de antes… quizás era por sentir como mis costillas se rompían una por una, mi respiración me estaba abandonando.**

**-¡No lo hare pero no lo reconocerás mas¡**

**No entendía de que hablaba.**

**Sentí como Victoria me alzaba tomando mi muñeca izquierda y ejercía una presión con sus dientes **

―**Edward. ****―**** Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.**

**Luego me tiro contra el pasto dejándome inconsciente. **

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente y estaba en una enorme cama, con un edredón blanco, las cortinas eran claras y dejaban pasar gran cantidad de luz, el mobiliario era sencillo, pero con una fuerte influencia del estilo art nouveau, en tonos crema…todo era hermoso, sacado del más exquisito catálogo de diseño interior. Las luces eran sencillamente soñadas, una lámpara de lágrimas salía del cielo, para iluminar todo el cuarto; una monumental estantería llena de libros . **

**De repente se abrió la puerta y entra un hombre que ****lucía una larga túnica oscura que llegaba hasta el suelo, su rostro era hermoso las facciones eran perfectas La piel era de un blanco translucido, similar al papel de cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro Tenía los ojos rojos, pero turbios y empañados.**

**- Isabella, despertaste al fin!-dijo el hombre pero ¿Isabella? ¿Ese era mi nombre? Supuse que era así pues no había nadie en la habitación - Bienvenida a Volterra.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2:

-¿Quién es Isabella?-pregunte con miedo pues este hombre de verdad que daba miedo, pero de todas formas me sonrió

-Ese es tu nombre querida- me volvió a sonreír pero con cierta maldad en sus ojos- No te acuerdas de mí.

-¿Debería? Lo siento pero me duele mucho la cabeza y no me acuerdo de nada – dije algo confundida mirando la sabana _¿Por qué no me acuerdo de NADA? _Lo mire de nuevo y soltó una pequeña risa -¿Qué?

-Lo siento, es solo que a los vampiros no les puede doler la cabeza- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona _pues a mi si… esperen había dicho vampiros? _-¿vampiros?

-Si querida isabella V-A-M-P-I-R-O-S- me lo dijo como si lo estuviera diciendo a un discapacitado – De hecho tu eres una vampira y acabas de despertar de tu transformación- _bien ya me perdí -¿_transformación?-me sentía como tonta de tanto preguntar pero me estaba diciendo que yo era vampira

-¿Es broma verdad?- le dije con un tono de burla

-¿Por qué bromearía? Eres un vampiro veras…- Me explico todo me dijo que era una vulturi el clan de vampiros más grande y poderoso habíamos sido creados para la ley y para alimentarnos de la sangre de humanos eso me asqueo porque _¿yo también no fui una humana? _Mientras me contaba fuimos por caminando por el pasillo de un gran castillo y habíamos llegado a un campo que parecía de practicas me enseño la fuerza y la velocidad de un vampiro y que pasa cuando salimos a la luz del sol _y yo que pensaba que se quemaban hasta cenizas _pero luego llamo a un guardia y realizaron una lucha fue increíble hasta que lo descuartizo y lo quemo hasta dejarlo a cenizas propuso una lucha conmigo pero tenía miedo que me descuartice al igual que el otro vampiro.

-vamos no te hare daño querida eres una hija para mí, además tu eres una neófita una recién nacida por lo que tendrás más fuerza que yo y me podrías destruir si así lo quisieras- pareció pensar en lo último que había dicho y llamo a uno de sus guardias –NATHAN!

En menos de un segundo un chico media cabeza mal alto que yo, tenía el pelo negro rizado y lo llevaba despeinado casualmente, tendría entre 17 o 18 años y como no los ojos rojos y la tez pálida al igual que Aro aun no me había visto a mi pero así debían ser todos los vampiros en conclusión el chico era muy hermoso – Nathan ella es Isabella es nueva y no recuerda nada ¿Podrías enseñarle algunos trucos de combate y enseñarle todo lo demás yo debo hablar con mis hermanos?- le dijo mas como mandándole que en realidad pidiéndole un favor o aro ya sabía la respuesta del chico.

-Si amo- _¿amo? –_ le enseñare a isabella todo lo que hay que saber.

Y con eso se fue

No es que me diera miedo pero tenia una sonrisa con ligeros toques de malicia marcada en su rostro esperaba que no se diera cuenta, se volteo y me miro

-¿Qué me tienes miedo? No te preocupes yo no muerdo – fingió pensarlo un rato - bueno a veces – y me dio una hermosa sonrisa traviesa.

Le devolví la sonrisa no parecía malo

-Empecemos-dijo y se volvió para atacarme

Era un buen maestro me enseño unos cuantos trucos y después de eso estuvimos jugando sin darnos cuenta.

-Ey no vale, eso es trampa- se había corrido demasiado rápido y había aparecido tras mío para fingir morderme el cuello y me gano… otra vez.

-Si si vale- me dijo riendo – No es mi culpa que seas tan increíblemente despistada.

-ah sí? pues te ganare esta vez – le conteste y dicho y hecho lo ataque de lado lo tumbe y caí contra él a pesar de que no necesitaba respirar sentía que me faltaba el aire, su rostro, en shock por que le gane y al parecer el también estaba aturdido por nuestra cercanía – te gane - le dije a lo cual el sonrió se acerco a mi rostro y …

-Nathan! – grito una voz chillona pero aguda que nos hizo separarnos al instante – donde estas? – volvió a gritar pero parecía que estaba más cerca y una chica de estatura pequeña, su pelo de un rubio oscuro con labios carnosos se paro frente a nosotros miro a Nathan con una mirada irritada y luego me miro a mi – quien es ella? – dijo en un tono inocente y molesta

-Jane ella es Isabella la nueva acaba de despertar y al parecer no recuerda nada- le dijo en un tono extraño no me voltee para verlo seguía mirando a jane que al escuchar las palabras _no recuerda nada_ forma una –o- con sus labios y me sonrió –Isabella ella es Jane es parte de la guardia - le ofrecí mi mano a lo que ella tomo –un gusto, Jane- le dije tímidamente ella solo sonrió

-Igualmente, todos esperaban a que te levantaras pero fueron solo 2 días, guau el dolor debió ser menos –dijo pensándolo un momento

-La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho la transformación, solo desde que abrí los ojos a _esta vida_ – lo dije en un tono melancólico puestos a esto yo quería saber cuál era mi historia antes de _esta vida _Aro no me había dicho nada – ustedes saben lo que me paso? ya saben, antes de convertirme

NATHAN POV:

-No puedo creer que la hayan traído aquí para ser una de nosotros es la idea más tonta que ha tenido Aro pero claro quiere una joya más y encima se atrevió a compararla conmigo como si fuera más poderosa que yo es solo una tonta enamorada de un vampiro y ni siquiera la pude matar por que ya estaba en proceso de transformación aunque… quizá si pude solo tenía que… ay ya no importa ya estaba transformada y seguro en estos momentos Aro le está mostrando el castillo y…

Jane no paraba de gritar molesta solo porque una nueva vampira que al parecer ya había estado acá y le irritaba no poder usar su don con ella y le molestaba que la hubieran comparado aunque debía ser muy valiente para haber estado acá lo único que yo sabía era que Aro la ultima vez había querido conservarla y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

-Jane te podrías dejar de quejar es solo una más a los que Aro trae no crees que podrían a llegar a ser muy buenas amigas – lo ultimo lo dije para molestarla a lo que ella me miro fulminante _genial!_

-Tú crees que podría llegar a ser amiga de una molesta humana – abrí mi boca para rectificarla pero siguió hablando- ya sé que debe ser una de nosotros pero sigue siendo la misma horrorosa niña.

-Y tú sigues siendo una pequeña gruñona – me gruño- ves

-Yo solo…- dijo pero una voz grito pero no la detuvo

NATHAN!...

_Aro_

_Y ahora que quería?_

Deje a jane a hablar sola y me fui hasta donde estaba el pero no estaba solo estaba con un hermoso ángel.

-Nathan ella es Isabella es nueva y no recuerda nada ¿podrías enseñarle algunos trucos de combate y enseñarle todo lo demás yo debo hablar con mis hermanos-me dijo en tono amable el viejo me estimaba por mi don como todos los de la guardia y me estaba pidiendo que le enseñara a esta vampira esperen Isabella?

-Si amo, le enseñare a Isabella todo lo que hay que saber

Y se fue dejándome solo con Isabella, la chica de la que hace un rato jane estaba celosa me voltee a verla y tenía una mirada de miedo no quería que me tuviera miedo o sí?

-¿Qué me tienes miedo? No te preocupes yo no muerdo, bueno a veces – le sonreí

Me devolvió la sonrisa me quede deslumbrado por su belleza y recordé lo que tenía que hacer.

-Empecemos- dije y la ataque

Le enseñe todo lo que tenia saber en lucha aprendía muy rápido y era veloz y varias veces le ganaba

Aproveche que era algo despistada y me escondí me empezó a buscar pero yo también era rápido la ataque por detrás fingiendo morderle el cuello ganándole otra vez

-Ey no vale, eso es trampa

-Si si vale-le dije riendo– No es mi culpa que seas tan increíblemente despistada.

Daba risa la cara que ponía cuando perdía y sus labios, sus labios hacían un hermoso puchero irrestible

-ah sí? pues te ganare esta vez – me dijo decidida y no me di cuenta pero ya no estaba conmigo la busque pero no estaba pero de pronto algo realmente fuerte me ataco de lado y caí ella había caído encima mío yo solo me quede quieto estaba tan cerca de su rostro, de sus labios – te gane – me dijo a lo cual me acerque y…

Nathan! – grito una voz que conocía bien – donde estas? – volvió a gritar esa voz irritante se paro frente a nosotros -quien es ella? – dijo ella _ como si no supiera _

-Jane ella es Isabella la nueva acaba de despertar y al parecer no recuerda nada- le dije esperando que entendiera y no se le tire encima porque isabella no parecía en nada a todo lo que había dicho jane, quizá hasta se podrían llevar bien

Pero ella solo sonrió y no me gustaba para nada cuando sonreía así .

- Isabella ella es Jane es parte de la guardia – Isabella le dio la mano- un gusto, Jane-le dijo en voz baja

-Igualmente, todos esperaban a que te levantaras pero fueron solo 2 días, guau el dolor debió ser menos

-La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho la transformación, solo desde que abrí los ojos a _esta vida_ – lo dijo triste se quedo pensando un momento – ustedes saben lo que me paso? ya saben, antes de convertirme

Jane solo le sonrio- Por supuesto que si isabella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

-Por supuesto que si isabella- me dijo jane sonriéndome -¿Aro no te dijo nada?

-No no me lo dijo solo me explico lo que era pero díganme que fue lo que me paso?- les pregunte tratando de que me cuenten lo antes posible no me gustaba lo de no saber nada y los otros si

-Claro- estaba a punto de empezar a hablar cuando nathan la interrumpió

-Isabella eres neófita no deberías estar teniendo una sed insoportable?- _sed? Ay duh yo era vampiro debía de beber sangre pero cómo? _

Al parecer nathan noto mi pregunta porque me sonrió – No te preocupes Bella, nosotros te ayudaremos – luego se volteo hacia jane - no Jane?

-Sí, obvio niño tonto Heidi traerá el almuerzo en unos segundos quizá sea mejor que entremos- entramos al castillo y en menos de un parpadeo estábamos en una estancia enorme, tenebrosa los únicos muebles consistían de varios sitiales de madera maciza similares a tronos, la habitación no estaba vacía habían varias personas conversando hablaban en voz baja y calmada todos se voltearon en cuanto entramos.

-Isabella querida volviste justo a tiempo debes estar con una sed inmensa- me dijo Aro con una enorme sonrisa

-Si eso creo pero no estoy segura de lo que tenga que hacer y…y tampoco sé si quiera beber sangre humana – le dije indecisa de cómo actuar con tantas miradas desconcertadas por mi petición, pero Aro ni se inmuto

-Se querida que todo debe ser confuso pero es casi instintivo y es la única manera de alimentarse- en ese momento entro una mujer guapísima de figura escultural llevaba una ropa extremadamente ceñida a su cuerpo su melena de color caoba era lustrosa y sus ojos no eran rojos eran violetas al parecer se había puesto lentillas azules y me miraba de manera extraña pero atrás de ella había un gentío cruzando la puerta con miradas curiosas en el momento en que cerraban las puerta el olor me embargo quería tirarme sobre cualquier garganta

Todos se volvieron hacia Aro como esperando una señal pero el solo dijo

– Isabella ya que eres nueva ten el honor de ser la primera en escoger tu presa- todo el mundo me miraba,

Entonces vi a un chico tenia ojos verdes y me miraba con admiración y vi el flujo de sangre se me hacia la boca agua

Yo era una depredadora; él era mi presa no había otra verdad que no fuera esa

Podía imaginar el sabor...

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada. Mi estomago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos lista para saltar...

Pero no podía

Me fui directa hacia la salida hacia el bosque dejando atrás miradas atónitas de vampiros y humanos poco después escuche los gritos y pasos detrás de mí.

Cuando estuve segura de estar lo más lejos posible me detuve y alguien se me acerco, era nathan que tenia varia emociones palpables en su rostro curiosidad, preocupación, admiración y _¿amor? _No, debía de estar imaginándome lo último

-Bella estas bien? Co… como hiciste eso- me miro con un millón de preguntas en los ojos

-estoy bien pero hacer qué?- le pregunte sin entender

-Irte cómo pudiste irte de ahí siendo una neófita –me dijo aun atónito

- No quería matarlos- en ese momento escuche una manada de ciervos a unos cuantos kilómetros

Bueno algo era algo y yo tenía mucha sed

Nathan pov:

Estaba preocupado y a la vez maravillado por la fuerza de bella su única respuesta fue _no quería matarlos_ ahora se estaba yendo no se adonde pero la iba ayudar.

Me detuve en seco cuando vi a bella succionando la sangre de un ciervo que ya hacia muerto a sus pies se volteo y me miro avergonzada por la cara de asco que hice.

-Estuvo bueno? – le pregunte para tranquilizarla

-La verdad es que no aun tengo mucha sed y esto no se acerca ni de lejos a la de los humanos

-Eran ciervos son herbívoros vamos, veamos si hay algo salvaje por aquí –le dije tomándola de la mano mandando millones de descarga eléctrica por mi brazo y corrimos

BELLA POV:

-Eran ciervos son herbívoros vamos veamos si hay algo salvaje por aquí –me dijo tomando mi mano se sentía bien como el fuego recorría por mi cuerpo y mi mano me estaba hormigueando.

Encontramos un oso pero igual no calmo la sed, volvimos a la torre y nathan me llevo a la que ahora sería mi habitación en donde había despertado.

Fui al espejo de cuerpo entero y me mire de pies a cabeza, era hermosa

**La chica del espejo tiene ****su cara redondeada casi en forma de huevo, su cabello marrón oscuro era largo, grueso y recto tenía una frente ancha, con y una mandíbula estrecha, con una barbilla puntiaguda. Sus ojos eran grandes y espaciados, los pómulos prominentes y nariz fina. Sus labios están fuera de proporción, un poco demasiado lleno para su línea de la mandíbula delgada. Sus cejas son más oscuras que su pelo y más recto que se forma de arco y era pálida y sus ojos de un color rojo brillante como los demás satisfecha con mi imagen me fui a dormir me eche cerré mis ojos y estuve así creo que como una hora hasta que alguien toca la puerta**

-bella a Aro se le olvido decirte que no podemos dormir- _¿Qué?_

-¿nada?- dije con escepticismo en mi voz

-nop nada bella no necesitamos dormir

-Bueno entonces que se supone que debería hacer en toda la noche? – tenia un montón de tiempo de sobra podría hacer cualquier cosa sola aunque claro seria mejor si era acompañada

-Bueno quizá si debes de estar cansada, será mejor que me vaya- me dijo con decepción

- no!- lo dije en voz alta _ups! – _digo , quizá me podrías acompañar- su rostro se le ilumino

Fuimos y nos tiramos en unos pufs que había allí como empezar

-Bueno porque no me cuentas que te paso?- le pregunte para ganar tiempo

-Bueno mmm…-me dijo incomodo quizá fue una pregunta equivocada

-No importa no es necesario que me cuentes

-Está bien quiero que sepas todo de mi –me dijo mirándome a los ojos a lo que yo solo lo contemple como una tonta- Naci el 29 de junio de 1967, vivía en los suburbios de chicago en uno de los barrios pobres hay habían varias bandas era o te unes o tu familia pagara las consecuencias mi padre pertenecía a una de esa bandas para protegernos a mi, a mi hermano mi mama y el hermanito que ella ahora estaba esperando

Cuando tuve 15 mi padre murió dejando tres hijos huérfanos y una viuda, su muerte la desconocía había ido a un intercambio de marihuana y había muerto en el tiroteo. Por lo que yo tuve que unirme para no dejar desprotegida a mi familia. Al principio solo éramos un montón de críos revoltosos robando y amenazando, no éramos malos cada uno tenía su historia al igual que yo, éramos obligados.

A los 17 años me convencieron para ir a comercializar la droga yo no quería hacerlo pero por las influencias y por mi familia tuve que aceptar, la primera entrega fui a donde el jefe me había dicho pero no me quisieron pagar los amenace y mate a uno.

Salí de allí, para cuando llegue a casa estaban los cuerpos de mi familia tirados en la sala corrí hacia ellos horrorizado Era de noche salí de allí a buscar ayuda, pero me encontré con varios chicos del intercambio que me miraban con una sonrisa complacida me acerque de ellos con toda la furia que había dentro de mi siempre llevaba un arma conmigo ese día no fue la excepción dispare a dos o tres no recuerdo, solo recuerdo que vi a una chica hermosa de pelos rubios y una sonrisa angelical –Nathan rio sin un trazo de broma en su rostro yo solo tenía la mirada en shock y también quería saber quién era la chica "hermosa"- ahora me doy cuenta que la sonrisa no era angelical sino más bien sádica, en fin ella por la sed mato a todos me iba matar a mi también pero algo la detuvo luego solo recuerdo un gran dolor inmenso.

-lo siento, por lo de tu familia ellos no tuvieron la culpa- le dije algo apenada por haberle pedido que me contara

-no te preocupes aunque a veces es bueno que no recuerdes nada- me dijo con la mirada perdida

-hablando de eso me dirás que pa…

-ya te dije que no se – me dijo sonriendo en tono inocente- ven no he terminado mi recorrido

- o -

Me llevo por todos los lugares del castillo y me presento a varias personas que se suponía que era la guardia de aro, marco y cayo estos dos últimos eran extremadamente serios y aire aburrido tenían dones aro me había dicho que casi todos los de la guardia los tenían

Alec, era el hermano gemelo de jane y era muy divertido no paraba de hacernos bromas y su don era algo como una anestesia

Heidy, la que nos trajo la comido me sonrió parecía incomoda pero era muy divertida y muy habladora, le encantaba vestirse bien planeaba hacer un viaje de compras conmigo ya que era la nueva y necesitaba mucha ropa su don descubrieron que era una belleza atrayente en conclusión era súcubo

Chelsea, ella era la guardia personal de Aro su don era un escudo físico pero solo nos presentamos y cambiamos unas cuantas palabras pero parecía querer decirme algo.

Félix, bueno Félix solo me sonreía como burlándose de mi y cuando lo miraba me guiñaba

Nathan me dijo que su don era repelar cualquier don y la telequinesis, telepatía

Jane sonriendo me dijo que su don era dolor mental se metía en tu cabeza para hacerte sufrir, instintivamente me aleje de ella a lo que hizo que sonriera mas.

- o -

En unas prácticas con los chicos habíamos descubierto que mi don era un escudo, un escudo mental, luego nos dimos cuenta que tenía otro don el de captar otros dones y traerlos para mi capte todos los que pude: los dones de Chelsea, jane, nathan, alec, y heidy esta última se molesto un poco por haberle copiado su don pero se apaciguo y me llevo de compras por mas "ropita bonita" en fin no copie los de aro porque simplemente no quise

Me mandaron a viajes de castigos para los vampiros que habían violado la ley y aprendí técnicas y recolecte dones, tenía todos los dones inimaginables

Todos me miraban con admiración y miedo pues a veces me comportaba algo _mala _pero con mis amigos no

Era bueno tener pocos amigos y no estar regalando sonrisas a todo el mundo, al fin de cuentas jane no me dijo lo que me había pasado, como decía nathan _el pasado es pasado _y yo tampoco quería saber.

Nathan me había pedido salir varias veces como una cita y yo claro había accedido _a que esperaba él? _Ese día Heidi había renovado toda mi ropa con la excusa de mi salida con nathan, ella y jane se habían vuelto mis confidentes y mejores amigas éramos casi hermanas, jane que al principio parecía recelosa y molesta conmigo cambio en cuanto le salve la vida en una de las misiones y éramos casi inseparables.

La cita fue genial nathan me había pedido que sea su novia y acepte pero ese día tuve una especie de recuerdo

FLASHBACK:

_-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunte a la chica de mi lado_

_Habían cinco chicos mas allá de mi mesa no hablaban no comían pero todos eran extremadamente hermosos_

Había una rubia despampanante con una figura escultura_l, otra que parecía un duendecillo, un fideo._

_De los chicos uno era rubio y el otro de pelo oscuro pero igual de musculoso, y otro de aspecto más juvenil menos corpulento que repentinamente clavo sus ojos en mi, mire otro lado sonrojada._

_-son Edward, Emmet y Alice cullen, los rubios son rosalie y jasper hale son hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen_

_-fin flashback-_

Qué rayos fue eso?

* * *

><p>El nombre Nathan se pronuncia neitan por se acaso y yo me lo imagine como el chico malo de "la chica de la capa roja" claro yo me lo imagine asi las dejo a su imaginacion.<p>

Besos

y espero REVIEWS! : D


	4. Chapter 4

Edward pov:

-Nadie te dijo que no debes jugar con tu comida? – a veces Emmet era peor que un niño

-nadie dijo que no podría ser divertido, -lo mire con cara de pocos amigos-vamos cual es la preocupación bella está bien Alice nos diría si hay problemas y ellos están cerca hay que alcanzarlos- _además que es lo peor que le podría pasar?-_ me pregunto en su mente

Corrimos hacia donde estaban los demás para poder regresar a casa pero en ese momento me detuve, algo capto mi olor

Como me había detenido todos vinieron hacia mí.

_Edward, hijo algo anda mal? _Me pregunto Carlisle en su mente

-Huele a bella, como si estuviera por aquí- les respondí, en eso Alice tiene una visión

Era bella pidiendo que parara a lo que victoria le estaba haciendo pero ella no paraba hasta que la mordió…

No quería ver en como terminaba puestos yo ya estaba corriendo en dirección al claro, el escenario de la visión.

_No mi bella!_

Iba a morir porque lo único que quería victoria era matarla porque ella sabía que no podría vivir con eso y terminaría matándome así como yo mate a james.

Llegue al claro con mis hermanos pisándome los talones pero no había nadie ni un leve susurro solo el aire mis hermanos se detuvieron y captaron como yo la sangre aun fresca

_Pero donde?_

_Hermano es bella _Emmet

_Bella? Que hacia ella aquí? _Rosalie

_Oh dios mío su sangre! _Pensó Esme

Me voltee y había un charco reciente de la sangre de bella, De mi Bella.

A mi alrededor pude escuchar los sollozos de Alice y esme

El pesar de Carlisle y rosalie

El dolor de emmet, el dolor de jasper que tenía que soportar el de todos

Pero para mí todo acabo, mi bella estaba muerta no sentía nada mis sentidos, mis sentimientos, mi vida porque ya no tenía sentido sin bella, mi vida.

- o -

Después de 1 mes

Habíamos buscado a victoria la había buscado por todos lados no me iba a ir de este mundo sin matarla no nos íbamos a dar por vencidos la buscamos por todos lados la seguimos hasta Europa pero luego nada

Después de unos días Emmet encontró su rastro y vinimos a España pero no la encontramos acá, ni una pista

Estar con mis hermanos había sido algo insoportable estar leyendo su mente tratando de ignorar a bella pero no tenían éxito cada vez que la recordaban regresaba el dolor

El dolor de no poder verla de nuevo de no poder ver su sonrisa, de no poder ver como se sonrojaba o tropezaba, de no poder tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarla, besarla

Todos la extrañaban habían perdido a su hermana, su hija, su mejor amiga yo había perdido a mi compañera

- o -

Después de 2 meses

Paris, Francia

Llegamos a parís y nos quedamos en una residencia que teníamos allí ni bien llegamos alice y esme se pusieron a arreglar la cas tratando de evadir el dolor esme y jasper a su manera se fueron a cazar con Carlisle

Yo subí a la que sería mi habitación una vacía y triste habitación

-La encontraremos- me voltee para ver a rosalie mirándome preocupada – la vamos a encontrar entre todos, la haremos gritar de dolor por hacer sufrir a bella por hacernos sufrir a nosotros

-Rosalie…- no me dejo acabar de agradecerle por que sabía que para ella bella era de la familia y la quería pero su orgullo no la dejo hasta que murió

-Pero Edward, cuando la matemos tu seguirás con nosotros no? Tu no harás lo mismo que la otra vez

-Yo no puedo vivir sin ella rosalie, no puedo

-Si si que puedes, puedes ser feliz .trata, nosotros te ayudaremos trata de ser feliz por nosotros, por ti- y con eso se fue

* * *

><p>Bella POV:<p>

Habían pasado 2 mese de que me convertí y 1 mes desde que nathan y yo éramos novios y también 1 mes desde esa maldita visión que no dejaba mi cabeza

Eran vampiros era obvio pero l_os había conocido, había hablado con ellos en mi vida humana? _

No hable con nadie sobre eso no quería solo me preocupaba de mi relación con nathan que cada vez iba mejor

-bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- ese sin duda era el grito de jane- donde estas? Las voy a matar

Corrimos pero ya era tarde jane estaba frente a nosotras un día antes nos había estado molestando y haciendo bromas con felix hacia nosotras

Ahora habíamos hecho justicia con uno de mis dones mientras ella se cambiaba la habíamos convertido en un pequeño ogro renegón verde

-Jjajajajajjajajaj eso te pasa por burlarse de nosotras jajajajjajajaja- le dijo heydi mientras no podía mas y se caía al suelo a causa de la risa

Mientras yo me aguantaba para no reírme sin éxito

Al segundo estaba tirada en el suelo con heydi sujetándome la barriga con las dos manos a causa de la risa

Por la bulla que hicimos casi toda la guardia vino a ver que pasaba y todos como nosotras no paraban de reír

Y en eso Félix llega lo habíamos convertido en una princesita con cabello rubio y largo y un hermoso vestido rosado

Y otra ola de risas estruendosas llego

-Lárguense ahora si no quieren que los descuartice ahora mismo- grito jane, toda la guardia se alejo a pesar de su diminuta y graciosa figura porque sabían que seguía siendo jane ogro o no los únicos que no se largaron fueron nathan que seguía retorciendo de la risa y alec que trataba de tranquilizar a la pequeña ogro

-Ahora tu cámbianos, ahora- jane estaba de verdad molesta así que la cambie al igual que felix

- bien contentos – me lanzaron miradas fulminante y se marcharon

Y volvieron las risas

- o -

Estaba aburrida de estar en el castillo no me dejaban salir solo para ir a cazar o para misiones si iba iba con todos no se a que le tenían miedo nathan o jane no me dejaban irme sola y me desesperaba quería ser libre y conecer el mundo y ya sabia que lugar quería ir

Paris era una ciudad hermosa por lo que había leído y visto pero solo por fotos era la ciudad del amor por lo que no quería dejar a nathan solo

Fui a donde estaban" los reyes"

-Aro me voy –al decir esto su cara se descompuso y un poco de terror lo sustituyo- serán como unas vacaciones quiero irme de viaje pero no solo hacer misiones quiero conocer el mundo y volveré en unos meses días años no se

Ydicho esto me fui a mi cuarto a empacar

-que haces – me dijo una voz al oído- no te iras a escapar sin mi verdad? – me dijo besando mi garganta haciendo que me estremeciera luego me volteo para besarme sus beso eran insistentes cada vez quería mas y si tuviéramos que respirar ya estaríamos muertos, nuestras lenguas danzaron en una perfecta coreografía hasta que se alejo y me miro a los ojos con deseo en ellos pero a la vez dolor– te vas a ir?

-sip -le dije lo mas normalmente,- no soportaría estar tanto tiempo acá

-No nos soportas?- me dijo con una sonrisa y triste y un pequeño puchero, no resistí y lo bese demostrándole cuanto lo quería

-No no soportaría estar lejos de ti – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos me miro por unos segundos y se me beso con tal intensidad que caímos en el sillón grande

-asi que iremos de vacaciones – me dijo besándome mi oreja

-esa es la idea empezaremos por Francia, ya que es el que está más cerca, crees que podríamos ir con jane, Heidi y alec

-Por supuesto -me dijeron los tres a coro desde la puerta lo que hice que me levantara de un salto

Felix nos sonrio- no creían que los íbamos a dejar solos o si?


End file.
